The Chase and Reward
by AnotherMember
Summary: Just because training at the TC is over doesn't mean that Lauren and Jake's story is too. As the Olympics approach Jake has a plan for a new chance.


_Weeks have passed since the girls returned home from the TC and now only weeks remain until the Rock Three head for London for their chance at the gold._

 _Sasha has been training the girls intensely and girls have welcomed it for now was do-or-die. He has been working with them to improve as much as possible as both individuals and as a team._

 _At this time, it's Lauren's turn to practice a more advance routine on the beam. Since her surgery she has been greatly improving everyday and now Sasha thinks it's the time to start improving her skill more rigorously again too._

 _Sasha, Kaylie and Payson watch as Lauren mounts the beam with a front pike salto._

 **Sasha:** Today we're going to focus on just the power moves in your routine. I need to see if you can handle the more rigorous parts of your routine, with minimum flux.

 _Lauren nodded in understanding._

 **Sasha:** All right then let's do your usual base routine with the addition of a free aerial cartwheel, 1½ turn in a leg split and a butterfly leap. Just like we talked about, got it?

 **Lauren:** Yeah I got it.

 _Lauren starts rubbing her fingers together; she is slightly nervous about trying the more advance routine and Sasha notices._

 **Sasha:** Now remember deep breath and try to keep yourself calm. This is your domain Lauren.

 **Lauren:** Right…

 _Lauren excites the routine as instructed._

 **Sasha:** Now finish with an illusion turn followed by a layout back salto with a full twist and a switch split ring leap.

 _Lauren executes as told, flawlessly._

 **Sasha:** Excellent Lauren. We're reaching the skill level desired sooner than I expected and with only one spike . Now dismount with a double tuck back salto with full twist and then Kaylie your up.

 _Lauren executes dismount with no problems._

 _Suddenly there was a loud yelp as the front doors opened._

 **Jake:** Woo! Did you see that flippity-flip? It was on point.

 **Lauren:** Oh God, someone pinch me. I am having a nightmare.

 _Payson pinches Lauren._

 **Lauren:** Owe, Payson!

 **Payson:** What, you asked 'someone to pinch you.' And I hate to be the "bearer of bad news" but this is real life.

 _Sasha turned to Kaylie._

 **Sasha:** Explain.

 **Kaylie:** Huh. Oh you mean Jake. He's a wrestler we met at the TC who helped Lauren after her operation, but nothing's really 'going on' between them.

 _Sasha gives her a skeptical look._

 **Kaylie:** I know what your thinking but it's the truth. They're just friends, kind of, who kind of flirt on occasion. But I swear, Lauren's only focus is the Olympics and her health right now.

 **Sasha:** Good. Let's keep it that way.

 **Sasha:** Five minutes, then I want to see you girls getting back to work. Understood?

 **Lauren/Payson/Kaylie:** Yes Sasha.

 _Sasha headed to the uneven bars to help some of the other gymnasts. Meanwhile, Jake walks over to the beam._

 **Jake:** How is my favourite Barbie? And her fellow squad member?

 **Payson:** You did not just call us a squad.

 **Jake:** Hey, hey, just teasing now. What I meant was 'beautiful, strong, talented women'.

 **Kaylie:** And don't you forget it.

 **Jake:** Now then, can I get some love here? I mean I did come all this way.

 _Jake opened up his arms and Payson and Kaylie go in to give the wrestler a hug._

 **Jake:** Come on now Tanner, there's still room for one more.

 _Jake pouted a bit._

 **Lauren:** Fine. One pity hug.

 _Lauren joined her friends in a group hug with Jake._

Moment Later

 **Payson:** So what are you going here?

 **Jake:** I had a meet in Denver and thought I would pay you 'beautiful, strong, talented women,' a visit. Is that so wrong?

 **Payson/Kaylie:** Awe. How sweet!

 _Lauren rolled her eyes._

 **Jake:** There is one other thing.

 _Jake leaned in closer to Lauren._

 **Jake:** When I was coming here I realized something; Miss Kaylie here, well she's half of a Golden Couple, and as for Payson, word has it that her boo has a real shot at medalling this year.

 **Lauren:** Yeah, and your point.

 **Jake:** You see your BFFs here have had the opportunity to kiss an Olympic Gold Medalist, or future Medalist, and well you haven't. I just wanted to give you chance to you know –

 **Lauren:** Oh I get it. You thought that you would help 'even it out.'

 **Jake:** Something like that.

 **Lauren:** Isn't that just sweet.

 **Jake:** I try.

 **Lauren:** Well since you came all this way.

 _Lauren slowly began to lean into Jake causing a victorious smile to creep onto his face. Just as their lips were about to meet, Lauren pushed Jake to the side and kissed Payson._

 **Payson:** Ahh.

 **Kaylie:** Oh my gosh.

 **Lauren:** There now I've kissed a 'soon-to-be-Olympic-Gold-Medalist' too.

 **Jake:** Um… yeah.

 **Payson:** Lauren!

 **Lauren:** What? It was Jake's idea to even everything out. And was kissing me really all that bad.

 **Payson:** Well, I don't know. But… but that's not the point.

 **Lauren:** Like I said blame Jake, I'm just a victim.

 **Payson:** Victim, really Lau. If anyone is a –

 **Jake:** Okay now ladies enough with the bad vibes.

 _Jake turned his full attention to Lauren._

 **Jake:** I have to say, your actions hurt me a bit. But I think I can accept it.

* * *

 _Jake watched as Lauren basked in her glory and admired her gold medal for beam. The way her eyes lit up when she won, and even now, completely captivated Jake._

 **Jake:** Men's Freestyle 74 kg Gold Medalist. Now what do you got to say to that Tanner?

 **Lauren:** Where's the line up of girls?

 **Jake:** I had to politely shoo them away.

 _Lauren couldn't help but smile at the response._

 **Jake:** Now if memory recalled we had a deal.

 **Lauren:** I suppose we did.

 _Lauren placed a hand on Jake's cheek and began moving it towards the back of his neck._

 **Jake:** Ah, and let's play fair this time.

 **Lauren:** Meaning?

 **Jake:** No tricks.Like oh I don't know, pushing me to the side to make out with your best friend. Don't get me wrong I did appreciate the moment and all but

 **Lauren:** Yeah, yeah I get it. Shut up already.

 _Lauren pulled Jake in by the collar of his Team USA jacket and their lips met. Their soft and sweet kiss quickly became passionate, yet still remained short._

 **Jake:** Knew the second I met you that it'd be worth it.

 _Lauren let out a small laugh as Jake grabbed hold of Lauren's waist, pulling her in closer to once again rejoice in a kiss._


End file.
